At The End Of The Crossroad Line
by rikalynch
Summary: The end of 5.14 but with slash. Dean/Castiel, Mpreg, possible future Sam/Gabriel. "It was Castiel’s scar. Dean’s blood ran hotter around the scar, and when Castiel touched it—which was rarely, and usually by accident—it made him feel… safe."


_**  
At The End Of The Crossroad Line**_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line, miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find. ~Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold_

**Was Dean drinking by the Impala? Forgive me if he wasn't, just… pretend he was.**

Different ending to 5.14, "My Bloody Valentine." A more… Dean/Castiel-y ending for it. Enjoy!

_**!!**_**BEWARE: SLASH BEYOND THIS POINT.**_**!!**_****

~~~~~ 

"Please…" Dean pleads to the sky, and Castiel appears next to him.

"Dean, I… I'm sorry I couldn't—"

"Save it, Castiel. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not but I'm feeling something inside… it's kind of like… I don't know, I can't explain it. Kind of like I could have done something."

"That's called guilt, which you shouldn't be feeling, okay?!"

"Dean, I… I know I may seem heartless and all, but—"

"Don't start that crap, Castiel," Dean cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it, okay?"

"No, you're going to listen to me. No talking." Castiel said, inching closer to Dean. He pushed him onto the hood of the Impala, and pressed his lips to Dean's, their bodies melted against each other. "Are you listening?"

Dean opened his mouth to say _'yes,' _but Castiel put his finger to Dean's lips.

"No, no, no, no, I said no talking. So you're listening?"

Dean nods his head.

"Good." Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's, and begins to speak again, his breath smelling of all the meat he has eaten. Dean doesn't really mind. "I may seem heartless, soulless, hell—even emotionless, but I feel, Dean. I feel for you. I feel sorry for you Dean," Castiel was at a loss of words now.

"I feel a pull towards you, like a magnet… I can't stay away, Dean. Don't think that you're alone, okay? I'm here. Don't go thinking that you don't have a soul, either. Don't let the demon fool you. He was lying." Castiel pressed his hand to Dean's abdomen. "I can feel your soul, your beautiful, beautiful soul, it's there. Dean, you are the most amazing man I've ever met, and still you doubt yourself. Ignore your time in Hell, Dean. You can't change them. What matters is that you have a soul, a beautiful, selfless one."

"But all those… all that torture, Cas," Dean sobs.

"Yet you were the only righteous man there. You were the only one in Hell for something selfless. You saved your brother, because he needed you, not because you needed him. All the others… they saved their husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, fiancés, because they wanted them, they _craved _them like Famine had touched them or something. Because they wanted them, let it be for the sex, the money, or the touch, or just the fact that they didn't want to be alone. They saved them because they were selfish. You… you meant it. Your father? Righteous. He saved you, because he knew that Sammy needed you."

Dean was speechless, he had no comeback. Nothing sarcastic to say. So, he pressed his lips to Castiel's, and they stayed there. Dean stopped to breathe, then he dove back into the kiss. Castiel pressed Dean's wrists to the hood of the car, and Dean smiled.

Dean struggled to break free of Castiel's grasp, and Castiel let him. Dean pulled down on the shoulders of Castiel's trench coat, until they were down at his elbows. Dean then completely removed Castiel's coat, letting it fall to the ground. Dean then went for his suit jacket.

Castiel groaned and shook his head. Dean stopped and caught himself tilting his head in confusion like Castiel always does.

Castiel started removing Dean's coat, and Dean caught it. _It's Castiel's turn. _

Dean removed Castiel's suit jacket then held up a finger like he meant "one minute," and moved them into the backseat of the Impala.

Dean remembered having sex with Anna once in the back of this car. He knew it would be different with Cas.

Castiel deprived him of his shirt and he did the same. Castiel looked Dean dead in the eye, and slowly inched his hand up to the scar on his shoulder.

A shiver ran through Dean's body. This was different from when Anna touched him—this scar had memories. It was Castiel's scar. Dean's blood ran hotter around the scar, and when Castiel touched it—which was rarely, and usually by accident—it made him feel… safe.

Castiel had always made him feel different. Cas had this glow, that he brought everywhere he went. Even though he seemed completely heartless, beneath the barrier, he was selfless. And… perfect.

Dean fidgeted with the zipper on Castiel's pants for a few seconds and then attacked it.

-**TBC-**

What do you think? Should I actually continue it or trash it? Reviews are appreciated, and if you want to see something happen in this story, PM or review with the idea.

Thanks for the read! 


End file.
